


The story of Alicia Boyd

by Akumanie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad English, Dark, Family Feels, Gen, It is not my first language, My First Fanfic, Temporary Character Death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumanie/pseuds/Akumanie
Summary: Boyd's sister died when she was eight years old.No one said she couldn't come back.
Kudos: 4





	The story of Alicia Boyd

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist post ever. And in english which isn't my first language. Why I'm doing this is a mystery I have no desire to solve. If you find any mistakes you can write them in the coments.  
> Enjoy.

When Alicia was little, she and her family went ice-skating on the frozen lake behind the city. She played here with her older brother a lot. They were only a year apart so they were more like a best friends.

They had fun and raised together not realising how they got further and further away from their parents. Boyd had won, he wanted to impress her with his new skills from a hockey club, but when he turned back all happy and gigli she was not there.

Police was called.

They found her body the next day. The ice had broken down under her.

Boyd was devastated and felt a guilty even though it was not his fault. After her funeral he and his parents had moved away to the nearby town and tried to forget and heal.

But he could never forget the moment they dragged her out of the water. How helpless he felt from that day on. That's the reason why he accepted the bite. So he would never feel like that again.

He is a part of Derek's pack now. It's not perfect but they try to do their best. He and his parents drifted apart, but it's okey. He spends most of his time in the loft anyway.

One stormy night when he is crashing with Isaac and Erica on a Derek's couch again someone starts to pound on the door.

The rain is so loud it is almost impossible to hear it at first but it gets louder every second. They are all awake now. Derek steps down from the stairs and gets to the door and opens it.

There is girl. Not older then eight years old, soaked in a rain water with mud and leafs on her torn laced dress and in her black hair. She is trembling from the cold, fear pulsing in a weaves from her small body. Her teeth are chattering.

She is looking at them with a big brown eyes, but before, Derek can say anything, she sees Boyd.

"Ver-ne?" she whispers.

And Boyd can't force a sound to come out from his throat. He is paralysed not able to breath. His knees give out just as she jumps into his arms. She is clinging to him, wailing her eyes out. Her little fingers forcing their way into his back through his pyjama shirt.

He holds her with a trembling arms. She is so smaller than he remembers, but she still smells the same.

"Alicia?" he croaks out of his constricted throat.

She whimpers and holds him tighter.

He can't grasp the reality of what is happening right now, but he needs to now. Even if it's s dream he needs to know. "How did you get here?"

She sniffs and pulls away a little bit. Just to see his face. She swallows and takes a small intake of breath. Her eyes are shiny with tears and full of terror.

"I crawled out from grave."

She says it like it doesn't make any sense to her and it really doesn't. She is looking at him with that mixed look of horror and hope only children have and Boyd realises that if he is shaken to the core, what does she feel?

She is his eight years old sister.

Eight year old girl that crawled her way through the ground and walked miles in the rain not knowing where she is or what is happening to her, just to find her formerly nine year old brother to be nearly an adult.

If he is shaken, she is must be scared out of her mind.

He closes his eyes and breaths slowly through his nose. He can almost physically feel the shock and panic get a little bit more bearable.

He is the adult now.

He needs to act like one.

"Okay." Boyd opens his eyes and stands up with her still tightly latched to his chest. Her legs dangling in the air.

"Let's warm you up. "


End file.
